Doctor Eggman
' Doctor Ivo Robotnik' (ドクター・ロボトニック Dokutā Robotonikku?), better known by the alias Doctor Eggman1 (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman?), is an obese scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world. Eggman's constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog, his arch-enemy, and Sonic's friends. While his plans initially consisted of building up an incredible army by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Eggman's schemes branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient creatures bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the villain would go as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up a scheme to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is always able to slip away from certain death or arrest and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. Personality Eggman is a short-tempered, loud, pompous and cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. However, his plans have always failed thanks to Sonic and his allies. Despite his intelligence, Dr. Eggman is horribly immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic throws the proverbial wrench into his plans, and, at times, seems to overlook crucial details in his plans. Eggman is also very arrogant and narcissistic; possessing an unhealthy and psychotic belief of self entitlement of controlling the world and beyond and constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego. He has built immense warships, such as the Death Egg and the Egg Carrier, as well as escape units such as the Eggmobile. In fact, his most famous machine is an Eggmobile with a wrecking ball attached to the bottom. His plans to create the ultimate utopia, the Eggman Empire, are always in full swing, and he doesn't care where to start it -- in the end, he plans for it to encompass all of Earth. His abominable laughter and maniacal declarations contrast his self-professed softer side as a romanticist, feminist, and gentleman. Despite his and Sonic's constant feud, he has secretly developed a begrudging respect for the hedgehog. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic and co. when the world is at stake - though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the planet was destroyed. Eggman has never shown a willingness to do good or help others without it serving his own ends in some shape or form. While displaying a comical disposition later on in the series, he is quite clearly a cruel minded and brutal man who will use any opportunity presented to him to fuel his self-serving desires, even if that means exploiting worldwide catastrophes to obtain power and dominance. However, despite his desire for world domination, he does have a human side, and does not appreciate senseless destruction and killing from other individuals and forces who are beyond his control. In Shadow the Hedgehog, he is shown to be disgusted and shocked at the thought that his own grandfather would sacrifice his own people for the sake of research and aid a ruthless alien empire known as the Black Arms. This demontstrates that even if Eggman does not mind causing chaos and destruction, he ultimately knows that their is a line that others should not cross and was afraid his grandfather did so through betraying humanity and aiding a species that wanted to eliminate the human race. Ultimately, while not as openly violent and ruthless as some of his comic book counterparts, Eggman is still a highly brutal and amoral villain with an insatiable lust for power, dominance, and, since meeting Sonic, revenge. His countless plans and operations have left numerous areas, lands, and even planets in ruins and threatened the welfare of not just the entire planet of Earth, but time, space, and the universe itself. While still harboring a more humane side and displaying comical undertones later on in the series, Eggman's ruthless and violent natures can still be seen throughout the series. His uncompromising persistence shared with his appetite for authority and control fuel the conflicts throughout the entire series and guarantee that Sonic will always be needed to stop him. Appearances in Fanfiction Gallery 180px-EggmanSoni&KCollection.png 180px-Sonic_Adventure_Eggman.png 100px-S.T.H._-_Artwork_-_1_(Dr._Eggman).png 185px-Eggman.jpg Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Humans